Sensors are used in a wide variety of applications. Some sensors include a heater resistor and/or one or more sensor resistors. Such sensors may include some flow sensors, some thermal conductivity sensors, some chemical sensors, and/or other types of sensors. Under some circumstances, such sensors may become thermally unstable, which can affect their accuracy and/or reliability. For example, if a sensor includes a heater resistor that has a positive temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR), and is driven by a constant current source, the heater resistor may heat up, which may then cause the resistance of the heater resistor to further increase, which may cause the heater resistor to heat up further, and so on. This loop may cause damage to the heater resistor and/or the sensor more generally.